Weihnachtszirkus
by Sylvestris
Summary: Eine Weihnachtsvorführung an einem besonderen Ort mit ganz speziellen Teilnehmern.  Zweiteilige Story
1. Fünf Schritte

Drei grausame Morde, die er gedeckt hatte. Dreimal hatte er geschwiegen und vertuscht, statt die Täter angezeigt. Mitgegangen, mitgefangen, mitgehangen, hiess es doch so schön. Wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung, Mitwisserschaft und mehrfacher Beihilfe zum Mord, war er vor dem obersten Gerichtshof vorgeführt und verurteilt worden. Der einstmals edle Alec Pyrites, welcher gutbetuchte Todesser wie Malfoy unterstützt hatte, sah nachdenklich in den zerkratzten Spiegel über dem kleinen Waschbecken des Kerkers und fragte sich, was die Angehörigen der Opfer wohl fühlten. Er hatte ihnen beim Prozess nicht in die Augen sehen können. Zweieinhalb Jahre Kerkerhaft ohne Bewährung, jeden einzelnen Tag davon hatte er verdient. Gekleidet war er, wie alle Häftlinge, in ein einfaches Leinengewand und für den Gang auf die Toilette musste er jedes Mal die Wachen rufen, die ihn aus der Zelle zum Abort brachten.

Fünf Schritte mass sein Weg bis zur massiven Eisentür, dort drehte sich der Häftling um und tappte die fünf Schritte wieder zurück. Sechs Monate sass er nun schon in dem engen, dunklen Loch, getrennt von der Familie, getrennt von Freunden und allen Kontakten, die er je gehabt hatte. Einsam und ohne eine Möglichkeit sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, verbrachte Pyrites seine Tage. Auch Freigang an die frische Luft gab es wegen Fluchtgefahr nicht. Nur der Tagesprophet wurde zweimal die Woche gebracht, sonst hatte er nichts, was Abwechslung in dem tristen Gefängnisalltag hätte bringen können. Man war eingesperrt mit den Gedanken an seine Taten und dem Bewusstsein daran nichts mehr ändern zu können. Wieder ging Pyrites fünf Schritte vor zur Tür und zurück bis an die abstossend grauschwarze Felswand. Seit seiner Inhaftierung war es ihm immer mehr zu Gewohnheit geworden, zwischen den zwingend vorgeschriebenen Ruhezeiten in seiner Zelle auf und ab zu laufen. Alec Pyrites merkte gar nicht mehr, wann der zwanghafte Bewegungsdrang von ihm Besitz ergriff und ihn stetig den gleichen Weg gehen liess. Gedankenverloren strich der ehemalige Mitläufer der Todesser über die dünne Moosschicht an der feuchten Wand und blieb einen Moment bei der Holzpritsche, die ihm als Bett diente, stehen. Das Klirren der Ketten an seinen Füssen, wenn er sich bewegte, hörte er schon gar nicht mehr. Auch mit dem schweren Gewicht der Eisen an seinen Knöcheln, hatte sich Mister Pyrites abgefunden. Noch ein paar Runden, bevor das „Abendprogramm" des ins Bett Beorderns der Häftlinge von den Wachen zelebriert wurde. Alle hatten sich dann hinzulegen, um zu schlafen. Sämtliche Zellen wurden kontrolliert, was aber mit aufsässigen Unruhestiftern geschah, wusste er nicht. Alec erinnerte sich nur an einen Vorfall ganz zu Beginn seiner Haft, als er mit den Regeln noch nicht vertraut war. Da hatten ihn die Aufseher zum Bett geschoben und auf sein Lager genötigt, was er aber nur als leichte Mahnung empfunden hatte.

Einerseits waren die Haftstrafen hier hart, doch andererseits wurde doch darauf geachtet, dass ein vorgeschriebenes Mindestmass an Betreuung zur Wahrung der Menschenrechte eingehalten wurde. Selbstverletzungen, selbst gewollter oder psychisch verursachter Schlafentzug sowie auch Hungerstreik waren Dinge, die sofort mit den entsprechenden Massnahmen angegangen wurden. Im Vergleich zu anderen Kerkern, die nicht vom Zaubereiministerium kontrolliert wurden, hatte er es hier nicht schlecht getroffen. Wenn nur die düstere Stimmung, ausgelöst durch die spärliche Beleuchtung und die quälende Einsamkeit nicht wären.

Ganz in dem Trott zwischen Tür und Wand gefangen, verpasst Alec Pyrites es beinahe, das sich im Korridor jemand mit Fackeln näherte und helles Licht durch das vergitterte Fenster seiner Zelle fiel.

Rasch holte er seinen abgewetzten Schlafanzug hervor, da knirscht auch schon der Schlüssel im Schloss und die Türe ging auf.

„Mister Pyrites, Sie brauchen Sich nicht umziehen. Kommen Sie mit, Sie werden verlegt", sprach ihn der Wachmann an und musterte Alec mit einem sonderbaren Blick.

Nervös sah dieser von den vier Wachen, welche vor seiner Zelle standen, hinunter zu den dicken Ketten. Ohne ein Wort kam der Schlüsselmeister herein und löste die Eisen von seinen Beinen. Überrascht und etwas unbeholfen folgte Häftling Pyrites seinen Begleitern, die ihn in einen anderen Trakt zu einer komfortablen Duschkabine brachten. Noch immer ganz verdutzt, gehorchte er ihrer Aufforderung und gönnte sich eine ausgiebige Dusche mit herrlich warmem Wasser und wunderbar duftender Seife. Es war aber mit den kleinen Wundern noch nicht vorbei. Vor der Dusche stand ein Hocker, auf dem saubere Unterwäsche und ein bequemer Hausanzug bereit lag. Während Alec in den flauschigen Anzug schlüpfte, überlegte er, ob er wohl seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen hatte. Nach Socken oder Ähnlichem suchte er vergeblich und wollte bei seinen Begleitern draussen nachfragen. Diese grinsten aber nur und wiesen den Mann an, auf einem Stuhl im Nachbarabteil Platz zu nehmen. Skeptisch musterte er die wunderlichen Wachen und ging stirnrunzelnd zu dem Stuhl, um sich zu setzen. Der inhaftierte Mann kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als ein Therapeut sich seiner annahm, die schmerzenden Scheuerwunden der Ketten verarztete und seine Knöchel etwa zwei handbreit mit dicken Polsterbinden einwickelte. Darüber kamen statt Eisenringe nur reissfeste Ledermanschetten, die festgezurrt und mit einem Schloss gesichert wurden. Er kam sich vor wie ein hochdotiertes Springpferd mit Ledergamaschen. Noch hatte Mister Pyrites kein Wort gesagt, da er wegen der Behandlung schlicht sprachlos war. An den Manschetten wurde anstelle von Ketten ein leichtes Drahtseil befestigt und er bekam neben den Socken auch noch Pantoffeln zum Anziehen. In der Erwartung, nun wieder in eine Kerkerzelle gesteckt zu werden, zeigte er fragend in Richtung seines alten Verlieses. Doch die Umstehenden schüttelten den Kopf und erklärten, der Hauptspass komme erst noch. Da wurde es dem Häftling schon etwas mulmig und er fragte sich, in was für eine Abteilung sie ihn verlegten. Spass konnte alles heissen, auch dass er es vielleicht gar nicht lustig finden würde.


	2. So ein Zirkus

Blank polierter Parkettboden, Kerzenleuchter statt Fackeln und frische, angenehm warme Luft, das war das Erste, das ihm in dieser Etage auffiel. Mit gemischten Gefühlen schritt Pyrites zwischen den Aufsehern den Korridor entlang, den Blick auf die Tür aus hellem Lerchenholz am Ende des Ganges gerichtet. Als die Wachleute die Tür aufstiessen und ihn eintreten liessen, war Mister Pyrites sicher, dass er träumte oder an ganz schweren Halluzinationen litt. Erschlagen von dem Anblick des grossen geschmückten Weichnachtsbaumes inmitten des Saales und den köstlichen Düften, die in der Luft hingen, geriet der Mann etwas ins Taumeln. „Hoppla, vorwärts, nicht rückwärts", meinte der Begleiter, welcher ihn stützte. Zu zweit schoben sie den Mann weiter zur nächsten freien Zelle. Der Arrestraum war an drei Seiten vergittert, so dass man freie Sicht durch den runden Saal und auch zu den anderen Insassen dieser Abteilung hatte. Nur die Rückwand der Zellen war aus Stein, da es sich um die Wände des runden Saales handelte. Etwa zwei Dutzend der Arresträume waren so im Kreis um den leuchtenden Tannenbaum angeordnet. Im Vergleich zu den Strohpolstern der Pritsche im Verlies befand Alec Pyrites sein neues Bett als weich und bequem. Hinter einem Vorhang bei der Rückwand entdeckte der Häftling eine eigene Toilette, was ihm geradezu luxuriös vorkam.

„Ich träume", murmelte der Mann, welcher fast zehn Schritte benötigte, um die Zelle zu durchschreiten und sich vorne auf den Stuhl beim Tisch zu setzen. „Ganz gewiss träume ich und wache gleich auf", tat er laut seine Verblüffung kund.

Die Zellennachbarn und das Wachpersonal in der Nähe lachten zurückhaltend.  
>"Na dann, willkommen in dem Traum aller Häftlinge mit guter Führung. Die Gefängnisleitung und die ganze Belegschaft wünschen euch schöne Weihnachten. Geniesst die zwei Tage hier als Geschenk."<p>

Ein Tablett mit Tee und zwei Schnitten Christusstollen wurde in die Zelle getragen und vor seiner Nase auf den Tisch gestellt. Im Hintergrund begann jetzt ein besinnliches Weihnachtslied zu spielen.

Wie alle Häftlinge in dem Saal staunte Pyrites den Weihnachtsbaum an. Irgendetwas war bei dieser ganzen Aktion falsch. Das Drahtseil, mit dem er an das Frontgitter gefesselt war, konnte man auf dem grauen Boden kaum sehen. Aber nicht nur das die Fesseln geschickt getarnt waren. Es wirkte alles wie ein Zirkus, doch sie waren hier gewiss nicht die Zuschauer. Wenn er genauer hinsah, wirkten die Wachen gar nicht fröhlich und locker, sonder eher gezwungen höflich. Kaum ging Alec Pyrites nahe zum Gitter, um sich mit seinem Zellennachbarn zu unterhalten, stand sofort ein Aufseher bei seiner Tür und funkelte beide Häftlinge drohend an. Eigentlich hatte Pyrites nur fragen wollen, ob sein Nachbar mehr über das Gefängnis wusste als er. Doch die Hand des Wächters auf seinem Schlagstock und der unheilvolle Blick war Warnung genug. Die Gefangenen wagten ausser ein paar höflichen Floskeln keinen Kontakt zueinander und zogen sich von dem Trenngitter wieder zurück.

Ähnliches passierte auch bei den anderen Gefangenen, welche ihre Zellentüren zu genau untersuchten oder eben mit ihren neuen Nachbarn zu viel redeten. Die Stimmung kippte rasch in eine angespannte Ruhe, die gar nichts mehr mit weihnachtlicher Erwartung zu tun hatte.

Beim nächsten Mal, als die hölzerne Tür des Saales aufging, betrat der Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich die Arena. Im Schlepptau hatte er nicht nur den erwürdigen Premierminister der Muggelwelt, sondern gleich auch noch etliche Vertreter von internationalen Menschenrechtsorganisationen. Ob nun Amnestie International auch mit dabei war, konnte Pyrites nicht erkennen. Die Armbinden mit dem jeweiligen Signet und auch die anderen Abzeichen der Besucher sahen auf jeden Fall beeindruckend aus.

„Hier meine Herrschaften, findet die Weihnachtsfeier unserer Haftanstalt statt", erklärte Fudge der Delegation. „Sie sehen, den Bedürfnissen der Insassen wird ausreichend Rechnung getragen."

Die Insassen, von denen hier die Rede war, sahen sich perplex an. Mit so etwas hatten sie nun gar nicht gerechnet, doch es passte alles zusammen. Die nette Umgebung, die ungewöhnliche Betreuung, auch die zurückhaltenden disziplinierenden Wachleute und der Hinweis, dass nur Häftlinge mit guter Führung dieses Privileg geniessen durften.

Minister Fudge brauchte ein paar fügsame Gefangene, die bei der Besichtigung seiner Haftanstalt einen guten Eindruck bei den politisch wichtigen Leuten hinterliessen.

Egal was für Verbrechen sie auch begangen hatten. Es war nur wichtig, dass die ausgewählten Gefangenen kooperierten und den Wachen auch ohne offene Drohungen gehorchten. Es waren alle, die Wachen wie auch die Insassen, sichtlich erleichtert, als die Delegation mit den beiden Ministern den Saal wieder verliess. Pyrites, den nach monatelangem Aufenthalt im Dämmerlicht die hellen Lichter blendeten, war froh, als diese endlich gelöscht wurden und er ins Bett gehen durfte.


End file.
